Patch 1.2
New Features *Added new idea groups for Anatolian Beyliks, Marathas, Taungu, Rajput States,Granada, Papal States, Daimyos, Serbia, Orissa, Punjab, Ragusa, German States, Ryukyu, Bengal States, Tibet, Dravidian States, Assam, Gujarati States, Tuscany, USA, Switzerland, Irish States, Songhai, Brittany, Malayan States, Arabian States, Italian States, Najd & Hedjaz *When the player releases a vassal they now get the option to swap to that country and play as it. *Added two buttons to the peace interface. 'Surrender' - clicking this will automatically construct a peace offer the AI would accept & 'Suggest Demands' that constructs a demanding peace offer the AI will accept. *Editboxes can now have use copy/paste/cut and accepts text from other applications. This is handy if the player wants to copy a steamid for example. Also implemented some basic text navigation-features like ctrl-skipping words, and marking text. *There is now support for windowed fullscreen, and the player can now toggle between fullscreen, windowed, windowed fullscreen) in the video settings. *Added in two new map modes, one to display coalitions, and one to display opinions. *Added in five new achievements: Grand Coalition - to get a coalition with 6 members in it. Trade Hegemon - be a Western European and owning Aden, Hormoz & Malacca. Winged Hussars - Have the Winged Hussar unit, while having at least 50% cavalry power. Luck of the Irish - Conquer all the British Isles as an Irish country. Sunset Invasion - Start as the Aztecs and conquer Lisbon, Madrid, Paris, London, Amsterdam & Rome. Game Balance Inflation *Bankruptcy now only reduces inflation by 25%. *Halved inflation impact from goldmines *Taking gold in peace now gives the player 0.02 inflation for each monthly income worth of money taken *The player can now always reduce inflation if the player has got admin power & base cost for reducing inflation is now 75 ADM for -2 inflation. *The Bonus for economy group is now 33% cheaper inflation reduction. *Resilient state is now -10% inflation reduction costs, instead of +25% spy defense. *The Dutch idea revenue stamps now reduced inflation reduction cost by 15%, instead of adding 10% tax. *Bavaria now starts with 10% cheaper inflation reduction. *Aragon's reformed administration is now reduced inflation reduction cost by 15%, instead of adding 10% tax. Papacy *Papal Influence cap now goes up full five years of growth and it's properly explained. *Cardinals no longer give the player more papal influence, and their effect on legitimacy is scaled down to the same level as prestige. *It's now possible to invest in cardinals even if the player doesn't take full control of them. *Influencing cardinals no longer breaks apart if the previously highest controller has been annexed. *The player can now see what everyone has invested in a cardinal, in a tooltip over the votes. *Cardinals now have a far higher likelihood to die as they grow old. *Cardinals not yet in the curia can now die. *Changing country tag no longer makes the player lose investment in cardinals. *Papal influence no longer blocks excommunication, but papal opinions must be below -50. *There is no longer any distance limit to crusades. Claims *Claims now only reduce peace costs by 10%. *Being discovered while fabricating claims now gives 10 AE *Fabricating claims no longer gives AE unless discovered *Can no longer fabricate claims on the player's vassals *Can now only be discovered once while fabricating claims Gaining Cores *Size penalty on coring is now reduced by about 0,2% each year, down to basically 0 at 1800. *Default core time modifier from size of country reduced by 20%. *Coring colonies the palyer has colonized now takes 50% of the time & coring provinces of the player's own culture is now quicker. *The Russian idea Subednik is now 15% cheaper cores instead of +10% tax income. *Coring a province can no longer take more than 20 years, no matter what. *Claims no longer have any major impact on coring time, its just a 10% bonus. *The player can now only get cores on their vassals/unions if they have cores on those provinces. *Making a province the player has colonized into a core now costs the same anywhere in the world. aka, Russia gets Siberia for same price as Spain gets South America. Losing Cores *Countries that have been annexed will now lose their cores over time. *When forming a nation, the previous nation's cores will now be wiped. *Cores in the same culture group can now be lost after 150 years (300 years if the country is the culture's primary tag). *All province owner changes resets timer for "loss of core". Overextension *The player no longer get new nationalism in colonial territory when they are busy coring or haven't cored yet when switching tags. *Non-Pagan countries no longer get overextension for conquering the provinces of Pagans, unless those provinces have cores from other Non-Pagan countries. Economy *The player can never store more than 1000000 ducats now. *Tweaked tariff rates, making them slightly better, while at the same time making overseas goldmines useful. *Refactored internal code for estimated monthly income, so there are no more weird spikes after some things. *Income from loot is now classified as spoils of war instead of tax. Holy Roman Empire *Holy Roman Emperor will no longer receive any imperial authority hit if it refuses to join a war started by a member state that is also allied with the Emperor. *The player can now add provinces to the empire, if they border a sea zone bordering the empire. *When the emperor is refused by a country in Revoke the Privilegia, he now gets claims on all their formerly HRE provinces. *Can no longer start a war with HRE if the player is allied to the Emperor and the Emperor is fighting a war that has not gone on for at least two months. *Enemy and Heretic status is now severe drawbacks to elector decisions, not blockers. *HRE provinces taken from non-HRE members are no longer considered 'unlawful'. *Grant electorate can now be done after 1650. *Imperial influence is now reset if a reform is revoked. Trade *Trade ships that are withdrawing to a friendly port to repair will no longer path through enemy fleets. *Reduced outgoing trade value increase from forwarding merchants to prevent absurd value accumulations of thousands of ducats in home nodes. *Can no longer maintain patrol ships where the player does not have either province power or a trader. *Ships patrolling trade nodes should now never enter open water provinces unless they're travelling to a new node. *Trade fleets will now only try to repair in the player's own ports. *Trade fleets will no longer stray from the coasts next to their node unless they are travelling to a different node (a.k.a. no more Red Sea - Alexandria via. cape patrol) *Ships on trade patrol will patrol at slightly further ranges so that fleets patrolling nodes like Novgorod isn't constantly bouncing in and out of port. *Improved setup logic for trade fleet routes. *Trade fleets can now always patrol sea provinces adjacent to their country's controlled territory. *Reduced England's blockade bonus to sane levels. *Trader in bonus only updates on monthly basis (reduces message spam when it changes often). War Taxes *War Taxes now last for a fixed period of 2 years and have a one-time cost of 50 military power. *War Taxes no longer have any negative effects. Religion *Popery Act is now only good. *Unam Sanctam has been renamed to Deus Vult, is no longer worthless after 1650, and any religion can use it. *Orthodox countries now get +2% missionary strength from full patriarch authority. *Provinces converting to Protestant and Reformed at the spawn of the religion will now get zeal as well. *Rebalance neo-Confusianism. *Ottomans now get Ottoman tolerance much faster. *Converting to protestant or reformed the first time, also converts a random province. Military *Halved land maintainance scaling from tech. *Reduced ideas impacting naval force limits. *Changed places of war cabinet & adaptability ideas. *Mass Army is now earlier in quantity. *Land attrition modifiers now works like a reduction on actual attrition, just like naval attrition does. *Tweaked several attrition ideas. *Temple faction now increases force limits by 50%, not just giving +0.5 force limit. *Large countries with small naval force limits (ie France) now start the game with some big ships. *Fixed an inconsistency in modifiers applied to maintenance between land and naval. *Only return canceled mercenaries to pool if there is room for them. *War exhaustion from combat is now 33% of before. Units *Autonomous Rebel Suppression will no longer be canceled if a unit is defeated in battle *Armies getting on ships now turns off rebel hunt. *Burning a colony now makes all ships leave port. *Moving units no longer loot. Exiled *Detach mercenary and detach subunit now keeps the exile status of the detached units. *Exiled units must now return to the player's own controlled or owned territory to clear exile status. *Exiled units will now have exile status cleared when they loaded onto transports. *Exiled fleets can no longer blockade. *Exiled units can no longer explore. Morale *A shattered unit now gets an extra morale adjustment as it stops retreating. *Morale is no longer regained while force marching. *Max morale can no longer be below the threshold where the player can move troops. *Morale modifiers are now percentage, so they scale the same through the ages, and are as important in late game, as in the early game. *A large overhaul of morale modifiers have been tweaked. *Maintenance slider for morale now affects the tech effect BEFORE modifiers are applied. Combat *Sieging now always gives at least 1% attrition. *Western units now get a new cavalry unit, Schwarze Reiter at military tech 10. *Gallop Cavalry is now ok in fire phase. *Rebalanced cavalry & infantry fire/shock values, so cavalry is more useful. *Nerfed Culverin. *Minor boost to Small Cast Iron Cannon. *Nerfed Southern Cossacks to the same level as similar Eastern Cavalry. *Leaders in units that are attached to another stack will not be checked in combat algorithms. *Tweaked some units that had far too few pips for their tech level (aka were inferior to previous units). *Changed combat logic for attached leaders to let them be valid leader of combat, if the army they are attached to doesn't have a leader. *Rebalanced weapon damage impact through the ages in land combat. Rebels *Fixed an exploit where the player could greatly reduce the power of rebels by having weak units selected for their army. *Revoltrisk from foreign rebel support now scales with the support given, and the revolt risk scales with support_rebels ideas. *Doubled effect and cost of harsh treatment. *Lollards now disappear when the player negotiates with them. *Religious rebels will now convert every province they take. *Religious rebels will only convert a country's religion if they represent the dominant religion. *Religious rebels of a non-dominant religion give a heretic tolerance modifier on enforce. *Non-pagan religious rebels can now negotiate/enforce religious conversion if dominant religion. *Rebels now break a country when they occupy more then half of its provinces. *Rebels now prefer to defect provinces to independent countries. Governments *Horde government is now only 50% manpower and 50% force limits. *Religious governments no longer get a -1 stability for having their ruler die. Advisors *Natural Scientists now give +10% production efficiency. *Grand Captain now gives +10% cheaper maintenance. *Naval Reformer now gives +10% navy morale. *Army Reformer now gives +10% army morale. Diplomacy *Revolutionary war CB no longer has double wargoals. *Claim throne now only gives a CB if the player is in the same dynasty. *CBs now properly updated after executing claim throne. *Shogun now has a CB against Daimyos that hold at least 10 provinces or have become independent. *Improve Relations: Now ticks correctly. *The change government CB is no longer valid if the player or their target has a government form that cannot be force-converted. *When an overlord ally is called, it will now always be possible for it to replace its subject as warleader. Unions *Unions breaking due to rebels in a lesser partner should no longer kill the player's heir. *Unions breaking from rebels by a government change now creates a new ruler. *Forming a union breaks any alliance between union partners (without penalty). *When a nation that has lesser union partners gets absorbed in a personal union, the lesser partners gets transfered to the new union. Wars *Should an overlord find itself in a war with its subject as overlord, the tables will now be turned. *Refactored call for peace, so it slowly ticks up when valid instead of instant cripple in a long war. Peace Negotiations *War of independence white peace no longer breaks the union. *Force conversions now scale with the size of the target country. *Annexing a province will now only destroy the highest level building in each category. Unique buildings, manufacturies, and level 5 and 6 buildings will always be destroyed. *The player can no longer revoke a core from a province with the same culture as that core's primary culture. *Government changes can no longer be given away by an attacker in a war. *Target of wargoal can no longer choose to not have warleader negotiate for them *Large countries can now be instantly annexed in a revolutionary war. *Revolution & Counter-Revolution wargoal now reduces badboy by 50% rather than 75% *Tweaked some wargoal peace cost modifiers *Can now always demand releasing of countries from wargoal target. *Having a wargoal to vassalize means that only the originalattacker can vassalize the target country, no matter who occupies the capital. *CB against wargoal target the player is unable to negotiate with separately will now be applied against enemy warleader *Can now always demand vassalization of wargoal target if the player is unable to negotiate with them separately *The player can no longer do release nation on a province that neither the player nor any of the taker controls. *The player can no longer release and take the same province in a peace settlement. *Cancel building constructions on province conquer. *A country will now lose all claims as they get annexed. *If a conquered province is a capital, move the capital and the spy actions along with it *When making someone the player's vassal he will join the player's wars and the player will join his. *An ally that is not the warleader that makes an individual peace deal is no longer limited to the warleaders influence over its peace deal.. *Reduced the warscore cost reduction against large countries so that the player can't dismantle Russia in one war. *When enforcing peace against a country attacking the player's vassal, allies will no longer automatically be called. *Forcing a vassal or a lesser union partner will now call the player to war with their enemies. *Fixed several issues with the War for the Emperor CB and annexation logic. *Concede defeat is now 10 warscore & 10 prestige. *The Diplomatic Power cost for returning a core corresponds to the information in the peace negotiation view. *No longer possible to annual treaties against non-existing countries. *Fixed enforce religion not adding correctly to total peace cost. Coalitions *When fighting a large coalition, the player can no longer get 100% warscore just for occupying coalition leader. *Countries that are already in a coalition war can no longer be targeted by a coalition CB *Subject countries will no longer join coalitions. *When attacking a subject country whose overlord is in a coalition against the attacker, their overlord's coalition will now be called in. *In offensive coalition wars a larger power can now always take over as warleader. *In coalition wars the leader can no longer demand provinces unless those provinces are the wargoal or a core or claim of theirs. *Coalitions can no longer form against non-existing countries. Opinions *'Enemy of my enemy' relation now ticks up over time *Increased opinion bonus for returning cores to a country. *Added an opinion penalty for breaking a royal marriage. *Increased AE reduction for losing provinces in war. *A guarantee is now a +10 opinion towards the one guaranteeing. *Increased AE impact for Daimyos conquering other Daimyos. *Tweaked AE impact of some CBs *Refusing alliance calls now gives the bonus opinion properly. *Canceling fleet basing, and declining an offer about fleet basing/military access does no longer give relation penalties (revoking and refusing access still gives penalties as it should). *Will no longer get 'Competitor for world domination' against vassals *Toned down AE multiplier effects a bit *When a country is annexed, all its temporary opinion modifiers will now be cleared Lucky Nations *Exported historical-lucky to a scriptfile, so modders can now have what they want in their mods. *Lucky nation bonus on monarch stats are now +1 instead of +2. *The player should now never be set as lucky *Lucky nations no longer changes when a nation is annexed Misc. *It is no longer possible to westernise while overextended. *Rebalanced prestige dramatically, its now harder to get capped. *Non-existent countries will no longer bump down the player's score. *Fixed an exploit where the player could run an endless amount of colonies at no cost *When changing country tags, a country will now always get the culture group union setting of the tag they change to *Tweaked AI/Player bonuses *Moving capital to another continent is only possible if the player only has one province on that continent. AI Strategic AI *Will now remain passive for 12 months after a player drops or tag-switches to prevent undesirable AI management of a player's country in MP *Will devote less of its budget to the army if it's in a safe position *Will devote more of its budget to colonization if its income is fairly low *Will now make use of harsh treatment, particularily when they are a tiny country whose capital is at risk of revolt *Will now consider diplovassalization as an alternative to outright expansion, especially if it is the Holy Roman Emperor *Prefers taking vassals instead of conquering when majorly behind in admin tech *Will now prefer larger, cheaper armies of infantry if their income is poor *More consistent about when to use long-term savings to recruit mercs due to war or rebels *Much better at planning out military access to reach enemies and bring home stranded units *Will now compare their navies to those of rivals when determining its fleet size. *Will now disband troops if bankruptcy is looming, even if they are at war or have revolts *Better at managing and repaying bank loans *Less willing to grab provinces unless they have an actual cultural or strategic interest in them *More interested in vassalizing rather than outright conquest under certain circumstances *Less willing to let countries get away with holding unlawful territory if they decline a request to return it *Will no longer declare any wars while attempting to westernize *Better at conquering overseas targets *Daimyos now have properly working AI for their mechanics, and will attempt to take over Japan *Shogun will now attack a Daimyo that grows too large *Better at balancing monarch point spending between tech, ideas and short-term actions *Will no longer pick Naval, Exploration or Expansion ideas if they lack ports *Much better at setting up a proper budget and maintaining an appropriate standing army and navy *More prior to conquering overseas provinces with gold or high trade importance *Better at converting and culture-flipping primitives *Better at determining which provinces are most important to convert *Smarter about when to take loans to raise mercs *More priority on attacking countries that hold critical provinces (such as Novgorod for Muscovy) *Less aggressive and more rational about expansion, especially in the HRE *Aggressiveness and general behaviour is now much more closely tied to AI personality *Will no longer seize colonies that it cannot core *Tweaked force composition logic to include less cav and more art in the late game *Will no longer attempt to westernize unless it has an ADM 4+ ruler, 0 war exhaustion and a strong manpower reserve *More prone to switching rivals when it makes sense to do so *More willing to join allies in defensive wars *More spending on armies for horde nations *Less interested in conquering the Papal capital if Catholic *Less willing to join allies in offensive wars unless it has the 'Friendly' attitude *Will no longer join a coalition if it has no AE towards the target country *Much better at determining how to spend papal influence *Will no longer fabricate claims on provinces they have other CBs for *More restrained about when to fabricate claims in general *Smarter about when to enact the vassalisation of the HRE. *Much more priority on building regular buildings over unique ones *Higher priority on colonizing downstream of its existing colonies *AI countries that are in a threatened position will now allocate more of their budget to the military *When calculating the AI's conquest priority against a country, their vassals are now counted as being part of that country *When calculating border distance for purposes of diplomacy, a country's vassals are now counted as being part of that country *Countries with very slow tech speeds now spend more money on armies and advisors rather than simply letting it pile up *Rewrote AI government selection logic to create a more logical progression of governments *AI Republics will no longer vote in someone that would cause them to drop to a monarchy. *Better at tweaking navy and army maintenance according to the situation *Added ai_will_do logic to ideagroups, for now AI just avoids ideagroups if they evaluate to 0 Diplomatic *More willing to make peace if enemy is fully occupied *Will no longer force-vassalize countries that it cannot reasonably ever diploannex due to negative opinion modifiers *Now understands when integration/annexation is impossible due to the size of the target *More priority on improving relations with countries they want to ally but can't due to negative relations *More priority on maintaining an alliance that is in danger of failing due to low opinion *Will no longer insult a country that already has the insulted opinion penalty against them *Will no longer agree to buy non-core non-claim provinces if they are a vassal *Will no longer leave a coaliton unless it has been in said coalition for at least 5 years *Will now make use of gifts when attempting to vassalize or diploannex a country *Will now always accept offers of military access from their allies *Far less willing to join wars when low on manpower or heavily in debt *No longer willing to give out fleet basing rights if they are a colonial power *Will now reject peace offers of gold if it has other things it wants instead *When releasing annexed countries, AI will prefer releasing countries of a different culture from the releasing country *Better at evaluating when it wants and doesn't want to release countries and vassals from an enemy *No longer interested in returning cores to vastly inferior tech group countries *Will now always want some allies, even if they have maxed out diplomatic relations from vassals etc *More interested in releasing annexed/vassal HRE countries if they themselves are HRE *No longer interested in releasing vassals that the releasing country has cores on *No longer willing to buy provinces from a country that is suffering from revolts *Now properly takes stability hit into account when considering whether to join an offensive war *Simplified peace deals, AI now only has thumbs up and thumbs down to make it easier to negotiate with *HRE members are now a bit harder to diplovassalize Trade *Prefers directing trade along sea routes, if they have a decent-sized merchant fleet *Fixed a bug that was making the trade AI overprioritize steering from certain nodes *More priority on steering where they have power *More aggressive about using embargos on powers that are pulling away vast amounts of trade from their home node *More priority on embargoing rival trade powers that are embargoing them *Better at determining where their trade ships are most needed Army *Will no longer attempt to besiege provinces unless they have at least 500 more troops than the garrison size *Very low prio on assigning leaders to attached armies *Should now make sure it is detaching stacks with sufficient numbers of troops when carpet sieging enemies *Will no longer march vast distances to attach to friendly units *Now able to properly tell when a nearby unit will be able to join them against an enemy army or not *Will no longer attach to armies that are earmarked for a sea invasion *Better at recovering morale before rushing into combat *Better at coordinating armies with its allies *Less inclined to siege provinces deep in enemy territory *More prio on helping friends engaged in combat with the enemy *Now understands when it is a good idea to lift a siege in order to engage enemy troops *Now able to take into account when troops are unloading from a ship into a province they are traveling to *Better at determining when it is safe to split off siege stacks *Better at determining when it is a good idea to pursue retreating enemies *More careful about sending armies to distant areas if it is low on manpowwer *Less prio on chasing after small enemy armies *Better at concentrating forces against enemy armies *Now understands when to withdraw siege forces because of approaching enemy armies *Much more careful about getting trapped in provinces that are only connected via straits when it does not have naval supremacy *Now aware of the effects of combined arms when calculating army strength *Will no longer send in a weak army ahead of a strongerarmy when launching an attack from multiple directions *Better at calculating odds of victory before starting a battle *Now takes into account skill of leaders when determining the relative strength of armies and navies *Should now 'wake up' armies from invasion mode if the surrounding area turns into a warzone *Now understands how to get military access to and chase down enemy units sheltering in neighbouring neutral countries *Now always willing to attach to their overlord in war *Improved logic for AI army composition, should no longer be using all inf or all art stacks etc *Less willing to send armies far away from its own territory when low on manpower *Newly recruited armies will now wait for other armies under construction to finish before heading off to fight the enemy Navy *Will now explore with single ships instead of small fleets *Better at dealing with pirates *Will now abort sea invasions if waiting for ships that aren't going to arrive *Will abort invasions that cannot be safely executed due to enemy navies *Better at blockading enemy fleets in port AI Related Bugs *Fixed a bug where AI armies would be stuck attached to units they no longer wanted to follow *Fixed a bug where the AI would constantly attach and detach from an army that was slightly above average supply limits *Fixed a bug in AI trade steering where it would steer in the wrong direction *Fixed a bug where the AI Pope could offer to convert religion in a peace deal *Fixed a bug where the AI would not buy mercs if the precise type they wanted wasn't available *Fixed a bug that was making AI fleets take wild detours to distant places when they had no valid target to travel to *Fixed a bug where the AI would endlessly send and recall merchants from certain trade nodes *Fixed a bug where AI armies would ignore rebels in their own territory because of a bad force strength check *Fixed a bug that was making AI armies 'bounce' when trying to siege rebel provinces *Fixed a math error that was making the AI severely underestimate the power of large, low-morale armies *Fixed a bug that was making the AI treat provinces bordering wasteland and uncolonized territory as outside the fog of war *Fixed a bug that was causing the AI to endlessly split and merge its troops when sieging *Fixed a bug that was preventing the AI from converting to non-preferred faiths *Fixed a bug with force march that was making the AI turn it on and off constantly *Fixed a bug where the AI would not correctly disband mercenaries it no longer wanted *Fixed a bug that was allowing the AI to opt out of 'Leader can negotiate for us' in coalition wars *Fixed a bug that was causing AI units to get stuck in a loop while unloading from ships *Fixed a bug in trade AI that was causing it to steer trade through unnecessarily long routes *Fixed several lockups in peace AI that could cause endless wars *Fixed a bug that caused the AI's armies to go braindead if the player's tag switched to and from them *Fixed a bug where AI countries who just got declared war on would send out a double call to arms to their allies *Fixed a bug that was preventing the AI from shipping home troops under certain circumstances *Fixed a bug where the AI would not move to help its own armies when fighting rebels on foreign soil *Fixed a bug where AI would wrongly evaluate return core/release vassal/release annexed on war allies as targeting the war leader (ie France would want to return cores from Portugal to Morocco) *Cut ai_hard_strategy from saves as it is no longer used Multiplayer Browser *Display correct multiplayer server *Ignore case when sorting names *Fixed filters for lobby servers *Fixed server information mismatch *Keep scrollbar position when a new server is added Lobby *The tooltips for the clients now belongs to their selected country instead of the hosts selected country. *If a savegame is already transfered to a client through the lobby, it will not be transfered again. *Server can request password from client on connect. Hotjoin *Rewrote some parts of the hotjoin-process. (should go faster now) *Added a lot of information to the ingamelobby during hotjoin. (savegame transfer etc.) *Fixed bug with file transfer during hotjoin. *Fixed some oos-bugs. Other *When host pauses the game, noone else can unpause *Fixed a pause-bug on the standalone server where the server sometimes didn't unpause correctly after a player joined. *Don't update map mode on refused connection *Show password prompt when connecting to password protected server from friend *Fixed passwords for MP *Fixed connect to ID not containing the correct ID *Connection status dialog no longer cuts to long messages *Fixed crash when going oos using different languages on clients. *The oos-error code are now shown for everybody in the game after an oos. *Clicking a player in the outliner is now a shortcut for whisper Interface Major additions *Added coalitions page to the ledger. *Diplomatic offer now has a check box that will make the dialog pop up instantly. *Call to arms will pop up instantly. *Added message for when a future cardinal previously loyal to us is now loyal to somebody else. Main Menu *Browse-button in content now opens DLC- or MOD-pages depending on what tab is selected. *Country selection: Don't display shortcut shields until game setup is shown. Diplomatic Interface *Rivals can now be set by clicking on the map. *Show in tooltip why some shields are grey. *Fixed glitch when tag switching and having the window open. *Removed focus from search field when window is hidden. *Added info when the player can insult again in diplomacy tooltip. *Fixed alliance AI acceptance tooltip to match with AI logic. *Added attitude icon for human player. *Replaced blood drop attitude icon with a flame. *Declare War: Forcing a vassal or a lesser union partner will now warn the player about who the player is about to go to war with. *Declare War: Added missing line break after "All Provinces" when listing war goal peace options. Peaceview *Fixed annexation tooltip to display that the player can't annex the emperor. *If we disable the "become vassal" option and it is selected, we deselect it. *Better readability in peace offer concede list. *Added information of how the Diplomatic Power cost was calculated in the tooltip for returning cores. *AE info no longer show countries that will receive 0 opinion change Units *Reorganize: Fixed list order changing when moving ships and fixed type sort *Detached damaged from a fleet now gives the new fleet a fleet name instead of an army name. *No longer possible to detach damaged units if all of them are damaged *Disabled buttons for splitting army while it is in shattered state. *Scorched Earth now shows correct MIL cost *Enemy panel visible over friend panel *Maintenance tooltips now show the correct values. *Combat view: fixed tooltip for insufficient support to accurately describe effects and to use the correct color for being a malus. *Combat view: Added tooltips to the numbers to show how many troops are in each line, reserves or retreating. *Siege view: Show breach description if the walls are breached. *Siege view: Added new siege, breach and assault pictures. HRE Interface *Fixed the overlapping of emperor's name. *The button now glows when a reform can be enacted. Savegames *Show error message when failing to save cloud file. *Save game folder entries are now properly aligned and have an icon as well. *It's now possible to load from and to observer-savegames from ingame. *debug_saves in settings.txt now works with numbers greater than 12, so the player can set the game to save every 5 years, 10 years, etc. Outliner *Improved navy tooltip in outliner. * Added additional information to the tooltip of the diplomat Improving Relations. Ledger *Implemented tooltips for pie charts. *Fixed column sizes for trade nodes and province overview. Messages * Correct message is now shown if a lesser union partner breaks. * Call to arms popups now lists the war name when possible. * Add goto-button to ~30 of message-popups. * Rebels entered our country now has a go to button. * Added icon for choosing between alert or popup when dealing with alliance offers. * Added the stats of the heir to the "new heir"-popup. * "Cardinal No Longer Loyal to us" Goto button opens Papacy view. * Sell province message is no longer received for undiscovered countries. * GOTO button in end of combat message now works when the unit was wiped. Alerts * Diplomatic-alerts now fade in/out when the are about to expire instead of blinking randomly. * Show Stability and Expansion tab when clicking Overextension alert. * Fixed country at war alert for non-existing country. * Added 4 alerts: alert_can_vote_for_cardinal, alert_can_convert_province, alert_over_diplomatic_relations and alert_can_westernize. Hints * It is now possible to get hints for already chosen ideas. * Updated idea group cost in the hint. Misc Interface fixes *Economy tab: Fixed colony maintenance tooltip. *Trade: Trade interface and Unit view now send ships on to Protect Trade in the same way as the AI. *Shortcuts: The keys 'p' and 'i' are now used to open papacy- & HRE-view.Map mode: Trade Steering percentage in the on-map tooltip is no longer divided by 100. *Papacy view: Fixed long country names overlapping. *Government tab: Slightly improved tooltip for advisor skill. *The gui textbox for mission titles is now much wider *Canceling building Confirmation Window now shows the correct percentage of returned investment. *Find province: Pressing enter when searching for a country will take the player to the capital. *Top bar: Fixed so ducats above 9999 are displayed as "10K" etc. *Fixed enemy core-cost icon. *Fixed duplicate + sign in power increase tooltip. *Updated missionary strength icon. Replaced the die with a fist. *Why missionaries have no progress is now listed in the tooltip for construction/outliner. *Discovery chance display for spy actions are now a monthly chance. *Clicking leader attribute icons will sort them as well. *Can no longer see where an army is doing a shattered retreat unless it's the player's own unit. *Fixed correct update of secondary map mode when forced. *All building icons now has a proper frame. *Hide HRE button if the HRE is dismantled. *Unit types icons are now smaller to avoid tooltip overlapping. *Fixed display of religious bonus in missionary tooltip if negative. *Better user feedback about halted coring when in war with another core owner. *On Monarch Death tooltip will now show the name of an heir's dynasty. *Tooltips now uses correct way to calculate maintenance costs. *The mouse cursor now changes to the normal cursor if hovering a gui-object while Production Interface is open. *Fixed bug where land maintenance would be shown instead of naval maintenance. *If the player can't afford to build a unit the tooltip now says how much cash the player needs. *Buildings: Fixed canceling unique building construction. *Rewrote tooltip for CV_BREAK_COUNTRY_CITIES. *Cleaned up tooltip for REPUBLICAN_TRADITION_IRO. *Colony view: Added a decimal to colonist chance.Economy tab: Maintenance slider tooltips now show final effect on morale (after modifiers and adjusting for minimum value). *Stability tab: Fixed on siege effect display in Handle rebels. *Religion tab: Provinces that cannot be converted are now placed at the bottom of the list when sorting on conversion time. *Economy tab: Added base maintenance string to unit maintenance tooltip make it clearer why it differs from economy calculations. *Economy tab: Inflation now update immediately when inflation changes. User Modding *Ideagroups can now contain an idea already existing in another ideagroup! *Ideagroups can now have "overrides" in other files, where triggers/bonus/start can be changed.. if a mod for example just want to allow the Aztecs to get the French national ideas. *Added triggers historical_friend_with = tag and historical_rival_with = tag *Added new modifier inflation_action_cost = x, which modifies the code of the reduce inflation action. *Added defines DIPLOMATIC_ACTION_FABRICATE_CLAIM_HRE_FACTOR & DIPLOMATIC_ACTION_FABRICATE_CLAIM_HRE_EMPEROR_FACT OR for controlling AI willingness to fabricate inside the empire *Added declare_war console command to start a war (no CB) between two nations. *Fixed hidden function for add_ruler_modifier and add_country_modifier *define_ruler and define_heir now work correctly when using dynasty = ROOT/FROM/PREV *has_casus_belli trigger now takes ROOT/PREV/FROM/EMPEROR correctly *Fixed a better tooltip for rename_capital effect *Fixed effect for spawning female rulers *Fixed effect for spawning female heirs Achievements & Ironman *Jihad achievement should now work again *African Power achievement should now work again *Ruina Imperii achievement should now work again *Fixed a bug with achievement_norwegian_wood *There is now a small icon on the savegame list for ironman saves. *Improved performance of ironman (it now saves smarter) *Game now clarifies that achievements are toggled off due to ironman not being enabled. *Removed random new country button when loading an ironman save *Play as released vassal option not available in ironman mode Events & Decisions Country Formation Decisions *Removed culture_group_union effect from all country formation decisions *Decision form_manchu_dynasty now gives claims instead of cores on Chinese region *Eastern religion countries (i.e., Manchu) will now change to Chinese tech group instead of Muslim when reforming out of tribalism *unite_japan decision releases all remaining daimyo vassals as free nations *Added a decision to form Japan for an independent Daimyo *Prussian Nation decisions will now be visible to the player from game start *Can no longer form Spain diplomatically before adm tech 10 *Diplomatic formation of Spain is now a bit less likely to happen, but results in inheriting Aragon *The form Persia decision changes technology group to Muslim *The form Persia decision changes government form to despotic monarchy *Decision malayan_nation now gives claims instead of cores *Manchu can form Qing dynasty with Chinese techgroup Move Capital Decisions *move_capital_to_warsawa no longer gives +3 stability *make_st_petersburg_capital no longer gives +3 stability *make_st_petersburg_capital requires the player to have a core on Neva *move_capital_to_warsawa & make_st_petersburg_capital both cost 1 years of income *make_constantinople_capital no longer available unless Ottomans is Turkish and Sunni Decisions *Added missing dlc checks to Muslim decisions *Thalassocracy is now a decision for anyone dominating either baltic or mediterranean trade. *statute_of_monopolies now require 30% mercantilism instead of 75% Major Event Chains *All major revolt event chains require no active revolts and positive stability to end *Peasants War can now end quicker if the player has higher stability *Catholic religation MTTH modifiers in event "Peasants' War" will only count for catholic countries *Liberum Veto "Reform" event requires monarch skills of 3 instead of 4 *Event "End of the Liberum Veto" now give neighbors claims instead of cores *Fixed a problem with the ending of the "Dacke Feud" event chain *"Dacke Feud" last at least three years instead of one unless Dacke is killed *WotR start event now adds the appropriate support modifier in the rebels home province *Fixed wrong flag set in event flavor_eng.9263 *Opinions for helping/meddling with the War of the Roses are now 50/-50 *Tweaked effects of the WotR event "Rebel Leaders Captured" *The effects from "Rebel Leaders Captured" event now properly affect other WotR events *Events that end the WotR now gives +1 stability *Border Friction events fire more/less often based on opinion *Event ideagroups.1017 "Naval Construction!" now gives 2 heavy ships instead of 3 *"Fear and Loathing" event series will no longer trigger for regencies *Time of Troubles will last at least three years *Increased/decreased likelihood of Time of Troubles events based on positive stability *False Dimitri event chain no longer happens unless Russia is a monarchy *Event "End of the Time of Troubles" gives a choice to create Mikhail Romanov *Event civil_war.100 "End of Civil War" can no longer fire within the first three years of civil war *Fixed a few inconsistencies in liberalism event chain *Tweaked start event of Janissaries event series *The first option for event flavor_tur.107 "Janissary Palace Coup" will also kill the heir *Burgundy collapse events can now happen even if they are lucky *Spain/Castile can now inherit part of Burgundy if they have a royal marriage *The emperor no longer get part of Burgundy if in a losing war against them Japanese Catholic Events *Event flavor_jap.7 "Nanban Boeki" will no longer trigger for a westernized nation *Event flavor_jap.7 "Nanban Boeki" will no longer fire for Ryuku *Event 9008 "Kirishitan Tensions" will only fire in provinces of Japanese culture *Higher MTTH and less rebels in "Kirishitan Tensions" event *Higher MTTH on "Kirishitan" event *Tweaked ai options of events "Christian Pater" and "Christian Converts" Papal State Events *Event "The Papal State" removes core of nation that cede the province *Event "The Papal State" will only give a province in Europe to the Pope *Papal State will no longer be given a non-catholic province if they don't exist Events *Event 807 "Large Revolt" will no longer target a colony with nationalist rebels *Event random_event.5 "Our ancestors are watching" will only fire for monarchies *Fixed bad trigger in event 9455 "Soarée" *"Minorities flock to..." event will no longer trigger unless one province of wrong religion in home country *Fixed wrong country tag in Pierre d'Aubusson event *Event "Conservative Backlash" now requires idea divine_supremacy *Fixed event flavor_bur.16 not being able to trigger for the Netherlands *Fixed spawn unit effect in event 2062 "Native Attack" *Event 882 "Expanding influence" now gives a claim instead of a core *Rebalanced "Exceptional Year" events *Event flavor_pol.3488 "Turko-Polish Tension" now gives claim for ROOT rather than POL *Event flavor_hun.2 "Mattias Corvinus or an Habsburg king" now kills previous king *Event ideagroups.1308 "The Power of the Fleet" now checks for an actual fleet *Event colonial.8 "A Witch!" will only fire for Christian/Western nations *Event flavor_hol.3507 "Dutch Military Reforms" now gives right monarch powers & tradition *Event 11240 "Choosing a Tomb" now gives mil points to temples and dip points to enuchs *The triggers for event "The Treaty of Nerchiinsk" now checks for either Ming or Qing *Removed accepted culture Greek from event flavor_rus.3415 *Event flavor_swe.3231 "The Mercantile Reforms" now gives correct modifiers *Event flavor_rus.1011 "Grand Embassy Arrives in CAPITAL" gives opinion about correct country *Changed MTTH for event flavor_lit.10 from 2000 to 12 months *Second option of vent tribal_succession.1 "Tribal Succession Crisis" now kills of current heir *Event 9470 "Heir is of our Dynasty" will no longer target non-monarchies *Added additional trigger conditions to event 737 "Local fortification expert discovered" *Event 5096 "Influenced elections" will no longer fire for an elector that is emperor *Event trade.7 "Merchants suffering" can no longer target the player's own nodes *Rebalanced effects for event flavor_fra.3139 "Machault and the 5% tax" *France can no longer join the League of Augsburg against itself *Event ideagroups.1200 "Colonist Rush" require quest_for_the_new_world and at least 1 colony *Event flavor_sco.3 "Cardinal Beaton" will no longer fire for a non-Catholic Scotland *Added localisation for opinion_pierre_daubusson *Fixed option localisation for event "Fyodor Baikov's Diplomatic Intermezzo" *Fixed localisation error for event flavor_rus.1011 "Grand Embassy in CAPITALNAME" *Fixed order of localization for options in event flavor_fra.3139 "Machault and the 5% *Iberian Wedding limit reduced to the year 1500 Missions *Fixed bad abort trigger in no_ottomans_in_eastern_balkans mission *Fixed bad abort trigger in no_ottomans_in_western_balkans mission *Fixed typo in Delhi mission title *Mission change_province_culture will no longer fire for wrong-religion provinces *control_the_pope mission require theocracy government or at least 5 provinces to fire *Upped the chance for Purple Phoenix missions *the_pentarchy mission is now category DIP instead of MIL *the_pentarchy mission weights scaled down slightly *defeat_rebels_mission now gives +5 prestige instead of +2 stability. *No longer possible to get same mission twice in a row *subjugate_novgorod is now a conquest mission rather than a vassalization mission *Mission establish_trade_in_indonesian_cot_por can only fire once *Mission establish_trade_in_indonesian_cot can only fire once *Mission establish_trade_in_indian_cot can only fire once *Mission establish_trade_in_american_cot can only fire once *Mission monopolize_british_cot can only fire once *Mission monopolize_italian_cot can only fire once *Fixed abort trigger for dutch_colony_in_brazil mission *Mission insult_rival should now work *Mission get_presence_in_india will remove excess claims on success *Mission get_foothold_in_china will remove excess claims on success *Fixed triggers for mission access_to_the_baltic_sea *Fixed broken abort trigger for no_territory_to_the_ottomans mission *Mission title for annex_savoy now says "...into the realm" instead of Kingdom *Better success trigger localisation for mission royal_marriage_threat *Fixed better localisation for missions befriend_rival_rival and befriend_threat_rival *Mission message now has text on Go to button *Fixed an exploit with Ming and the religious unity mission where the player could repeatedly complete it for endless amounts of points *Added 11 new missions for the Ottomans to guide them towards their historical conquests *Fixed wrong scope used in success trigger for mission insult_rival *Mission fortify_province now gives 1 manpower instead of 0.05 *Mission build_colony_to_city now gives 0.5 manpower instead of 0.2 *Mission convert_the_pagans now gives 0.5 manpower instead of 0.3 Setup Setup & History *Changed colors of Persia, Bar, Dulkadir, Armenia and Tripoli *Tweaked country colors of Ragusa, Pegu and Ayutthaya *Added in historical birth dates for 95 countries *Added Qing tag for Manchu to form. *Manchu now starts as a horde *Factions are now removed after 1645 start for Ming. *Removed French core in Antwerpen *Spain now has its correct flag *Muscovy now has the correct flag again *Uzbeks change to Muslim tech group in 1501 *Ragusa starts with a regency *Fixed some regnal numbers for Lithuanian rulers *Removed Ottoman guarantee on Athens *Athens starts as a vassal of the Byzantines *Fixed provinces belonging to Russia before Russia is properly formed *First Muscovite-Lithuanian War is no longer fought over Niederbayern... *Controller change in Volhynia in 1654 changed from POL to PLC *Added more monarch, army and ship names for England and Great Britain *Added better monarch, leader and ship names for Turkish states *Added culture_group_union to Hindustan and Holy Roman Empire country history files *NAJ is now the primary tag for bedouin_arabic culture *KAZ is now the primary tag for Tartar culture *CSH is now the primary tag of Han culture *Riga now has Prussian as primary culture *Strengthened Manchu traditions and provinces to make them better able to expand into China *Strengthened Teutonic Order, the Ottomans and Indian Sultanates. *Scotland and France will now take exploration ideas earlier *Mamluks are now historical rivals with Timurids *Aragon are now historical friends with Castile *Tweaked historical friends setup in the Baltic Map & Trade *Strait between Tokachi and Kuril Islands now go across Sanriku Coast *Trade now flows Hangzhou-Beijing instead of Beijing-Hangzhou *Galapagos is now part of the Andes region and can get tradegoods if colonized *Reassigned some provinces to different tradenodes in the pacific *Expanded sight range for steppe nomad techgroup *Expanded Chinese sight range *Manchu, Oirats & Mongols can now see Japan *Increased sight range of Indian tech group *"Central Pacific Basin" and "Coast of Alaska" are no longer neighbors. Ideas *Tweaked the historical idea setups of numerous countries *In later start dates, last unlocked idea group now starts with a few ideas based on how close the player is to the next ideagroup in tech Stability & Performance Stability *Fixed all reported reproducible crash problems, including, but not limited to: empty war history, savegame transfer, hre interface, etc. *Fixed game freeze when forming country. *Fixed game freeze if saving the game when only having 1 available core. *Fixed some random crashes some users experienced. *Fixed crashes when failing to retrieve resolution AI *Optimized AI acceptance chance calculation. *Optimized AI military access calculation. *Optimized the trade AI to make use of less distance checks and tick less often. *Optimized the financial AI. *Optimized AI when checking for alliance possibilities. Threading *Threaded monthly update of trade goods prices. *Threaded calculation of the most likely rebel being done on monthly update. *Threaded calculation of gained and lost CBs. Optimization *Optimized calculation of defection country for rebels. *Optimized mission and revolt risk alerts. *Optimized country and province monthly update. Graphics *Optimized game for when we disable trees/terrain/water/borders. *Optimized water shader. *Optimized province on map icons. *Border optimization Other *Cached land morale, calculated on daily update. *Cached naval morale, calculated on daily update. *Cached military power, calculated on daily update. *Reduced lategame saves by about 10%. Sound *Restart sounds we try to play, that is already playing. *Fixed issue with music not resuming after pause. *Reduced frequency of cannon sound during siege. *Slightly reduced volume of cannon sound during siege. *Religion view: Fixed show sound not always playing. *Fixed pause/game speed sound not always playing. *Only play the papal controller change sound when the controller actually has changed. *Fixed minor sound related issues. Compability *Fixed cursors having white halo on Linux. *Possible to choose resolution below min_gui. *Fixed issue with black areas in TI. Major Bugfixes *Annexing a country will no longer reset the player's steering in their tradenodes. *Fixed a bug which caused shattered retreats to not work while in hostile territory. *Fixed a major bug which caused regiments to be at multiple places at once in combat. *Imperial reforms that enable/disable features now rollback properly. *Fixed fired events not being updated when loading game from game setup *Pending events should no longer fill up with illegal events that may fire at a future reload. *Pending events now work properly with namespace events after patches adding new ones. *YesMan is now reset when starting a new game. *Merchant and diplomats travel back on annexation Minor Bugfixes *Fixed problems with Spanish, German & French localisations. *Fixed peace message for allies in war *Font in frontend settings is now corrected *Religious rebel flags got a slight touch up and are now added *Sprite no longer overlaps if Marching from Brabant to Antwerp. *Land Units and Sea Units are no longer placed on top of each other in Sulu/Sulu Sea. *Fixed wrong country name in offer alliance tooltip *Fixed length of labels in macro build *Fixed so Manage Overextension button has localization instead of static text *Fixed Bug where shields in diplomacy view flickered on daily update. *Economy view: Don't update information during a daily/monthly update (fixed production value flicker) *Peace view: Fixed extra - in description *Category-icons in log are now click-able again. *Rearranged log-icons and added tooltips. *Fix pop-up text overlapping accept button in diplomacy dialogs *Show busy cursor on resign *When more than 5 events event options the list is scrollable and does not overflow window. *Fixed bug where the stripes of the diplomatic mapmode was not updated when a new country was selected. *Tutorial: chapter buttons are now larger *Tutorial: layout has been adjusted to accommodate for larger chapter buttons *Improved hunt rebels path finding *Diplomatic expiration now checked on daily update *Added validation step for war allies *Removed unused gfx and cleaned gfx-files *Trees no longer extend into the sea in southeast Asian provinces. *Province Handan no longer has a tiny bit of river in Jinan assigned to it. *Fixed heightmap bugs *Tweaks to mountains in Europe not to be too extreme *Fixed inverted normals for red channel in meshes *Fixed possible overflow in MTTH triggers *Fix colonist disappearing when selling province. *Fixed an issue where the player could "detach damaged" from a fleet of size 1 creating an empty fleet. *Fixed issue with Player being granted an additional diplomat because of "ai_nation" modifier *Fixed issue with diplomats and merchants returning home after annex *Fixed a bug where countries that were inherited or diploannexed during war would exist as 'ghost' countries constantly moving their capital about *Fixed bug where the effects of espionage actions were not removed when the diplomat left the country. *Fixed discover from bookmark not being reversed correctly *Units in foreign territory should now never be able to get stuck after a war ends *Fixed camera locked after canceling exit to menu and reset. *Fixed a few issues where the game would break if a patch added new countries. *Fixed broken continent trigger scope *Added localisation for trigger all_province *Fixed typo in loading tip 73 *Fixed flickering select country text when loading IM game. *Fixed faulty conditions for IM allowed. *Finish lakes are now Finnish lakes *Fixed bug where the tooltip for the unit change screen contained information about shock and fire modifiers, not base values. Also added more text to the morale icon on the same screen. * Fixed some bugs with revolter countries and bad capitals. *Fixed broken messageicon for combat. *Fixed a bug where sometimes an incorrect opinion value would be displayed in diplomacy. *Fixed bad country tag for historical_rival for Crimea *Fixed bad effect for decision chinese_nation *Fixed two bad triggers in governments.txt *All CBs are now saved in savegame, even if endyear < 1. *War: Removes fighting war status from old country when changing to a new country *Units will now update to preferred type when changing unit type through decision *Fixed a bug where historical buildings would not appear correctly due to scripted owner changes before gamestart *Fixed a bug in succession wars where the target of the succession war would not get called in *Fixed autosave happening on 2nd day of month *Save games: Fixed issue with losing diplomats on loading in-game save. *Fixed bug where the outliner tooltip for a fabricating diplomat would show the wrong discovery chance. *Tutorial: Fixed so the player has enough adm power to buy stability *Tutorial: Fixed a trigger for if the rebels have spawned *Tutorial: Fixed minor faulty page numbering Category:Patch